Impromptu
by No Green MnMs
Summary: An impromptu visit at Jane's apartment as has unrehearsed consequences. Quick OneShot. I'll return any review!


Author's Note: Most of what I write here is a quick story that I can't get out of my head, so it isn't perfect. I appreciate all reviews, and if you review mine, I will review yours! Thank you so much.

Jane's brain flew into police investigation mode when she saw headlights flicker upon her kitchen window at twelve am. Jane raced toward the small, carved window, pushing aside torn curtains, courtesy of Joe Friday, to find a black car parked directly outside of her apartment. Unexpected visitors at twelve am usually are never promising. The fact that the car parked exactly in front of her, and appeared to be locked as the unseen visitor knocked on her door, she realized it must have been someone she knew.

Or someone who knew her.

Since Hoyt, it was like Jane to take precaution and cling to her gun at any bump in the night. With her gun tight in her palm, Jane peered through the peephole.

Light, near amber eyes against darker skin greeted her, along with a smile.

Frost! Jane thought, with relief. The smile gave her encouragement. Besides, as much as she wouldn't admit it, she missed her partner. Frost took the past week as a vacation, so the two had not seen each other and barely communicated.

Jane opened the door and matched his grin, welcoming him inside. "Hey, Frost. Good to see you. What's with the late night visit?"

"Hope you don't mind," Frost said sheepishly, gently striding into her apartment. It was not the first time he had been here, but it had been a while, so he took in the new minimalist decorations and changes to her apartment. "I was just driving back home and I thought I'd stop by, cause I saw your light on. Been driving for hours."

"Oh yeah, I was making some hot chocolate. I'm glad you stopped by. You have to tell me all about your vacation. Want some of the hot chocolate, or coffee?" Jane asked him, sure that her more amiable partner would probably stray form the coffee offer this late.

Frost met her expectations. "Hot chocolate sounds delicious." he followed her to the kitchen, helping to retrieve milk from the refrigerator. "Virginia was really nice. Good for me and Alice to get away, ya know? We mostly relaxed, hit the beaches. Went in a boat on the ocean, that was kinda cool."

Jane nodded, serving them both white mugs of hot chocolate and leading him into the living room, taking a seat beside him on the worn couch. "I'm glad you relaxed. Pretty easy week at work, you really didn't miss much. They didn't even give me a replacement partner."

"I can't be replaced." Frost winked, letting the chocolate seep down his throat, chilled from the bitter wind outside.

"You can say that again." Both Frost and Jane laughed, until footsteps emerged from Jane's bedroom.

It was Maura Isles, draped in beige silk pajamas, looking as if the swan had just awoke from her slumber. "Is everything okay out here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, Barry." she smiled warmly.

Barry quirked an eyebrow at Jane, trying to hide a huge grin from seeping onto his face. So perhaps this is why his partner had trouble sleeping; because of _her _partner. Jane's husky voice snapped him into reality, when she spoke to Maura. "Everything's fine, Maur. Just stopped here on his way home. Go back to bed."

Maura nodded, saying goodnight before ducking into the bedroom.

As soon as she was gone, Frost began to chuckle until Jane punched his arm. "You finally asked her out, Rizzoli? I leave for a week, and suddenly the two straight women in my department have turned gay?"

Frost and Jane spent so much time together that while she was able to lie to others without hesitancy, Frost could spot her lack of truthfulness and vulnerability. He knew she had a weak spot for the doctor. It showed every day. Barry was unsure about Jane's sexuality, but he knew it was common for women to generally date men until they find a woman who captures their interest. For a while, he had teased her about dating Maura. One of the main reasons he could tell Jane's weakness for her was that when Frost made a comment about them together, Jane either overreacted with choler, or she sank into her seat with a blush to match a robin's breast.

This happened to be one of the times where Jane quieted, trying to throw the subject off her shoulders. "Girls have sleepovers, it happens."

"I bet you watch her when she sleeps, drooling everywhere like Joe Friday."

Jane did not respond, mostly because that was exactly what she had spent the past two hours doing. Frost looked into her expressive eyes, stopped laughing, and took her hand. This surprised Jane, who raised her eyebrows to match his. "You know, Jane. It's okay to like her. It doesn't mean you're a lesbian. Some people have fluid sexualities."

Jane studied Frost with intensity in her eyes that was burning out like a candle. It was exhausting to hold such a brave front. She sighed and squeezed his hand, actually leaning against his shoulder. It was a moment of tenderness that Frost was sure to lap up, as he may never see it again. He placed his arm around her, his chin over her mass of unruly curls. In this moment, Jane realized that if she was ever going to take action on this burning need for Maura, Frost would be the one to tell about it. Not many things scared Jane, but rejection from Maura did. Secondly, she would rather be in the witness protection program then tell her family she had feelings for a woman. Frankie would never stop waving the rainbow flag in her face. As for friends, Maura was the best she had. Frost might have been a close second, which didn't leave many in between. Also, Frost was a patient listener with a balanced head on his shoulders who had experience with women. "I'm just confused," Jane admitted. "I've never felt this way about a woman before. Actually, I don't know if I've felt this way about anybody before."

Frost took this in, understanding. "I'm guessing you haven't told Maura any of your feelings?"

Jane actually laughed, breaking their delicate moment by releasing herself from his arms. "No way. You're the first... feel special."

"Oh, I do Rizzoli, I do. But you didn't have to tell me. I see it every day. You're always like," Frost then proceeded to placed his chin on his fist, his mouth open and pretending to drool. "When she walks by. Or," he then put on an exceedingly cheerful grin, eyes wide. "Like this when she's talking to you." Frost and Jane laughed together, both of them realizing the truth in the statement. "I think she likes you too, though. Honest."

That was the one roadblock that stood in Jane's way like a bright orange traffic cone. "No. I think Maura's straight. This is a one sided thing."

"Didn't you think you were straight too? It's obvious, you guys have feelings for one another. Nothing wrong with it. I just think you should act on em, before this gets carried away." Frost said gently, sipping the remainder of his cocoa.

"How exactly do you suggest I do that?"

"Easy." Frost shook his head, already chuckling. He put on a raspy, higher voice and whispered, "Dr. Isles, you have the most beautiful ivory skin. Your green eyes make me feel like I'm drinking the forest, and I want to kiss your sweet, candy lips."

"You're disgusting." Despite her words, Jane was laughing along too. She felt relieved, finally expelling these feelings of confusion and guilt off of her chest. It was comforting to be able to laugh about it with someone who understood her.

"After you say that, she'll be all," Frost took a moment to put on a voice with the pitch of a mouse. "Oh Jane. Your eyes are pools of espresso that I want to swim in. When you speak in your sexy man-voice, I get the chills. Your hair is a tangled mass of black lust and I dream of kissing you over my autopsy table and dead bodies."

"Okay, Okay." Jane cut him off, feeling as if she could double over from laughing, but trying to keep quiet since Maura was sleeping in her close bedroom. "So I vomit words, then what?"

"Kiss her! She's already in your bed. I don't know how you scored a home run without hitting first base, but good for you, Rizzoli." Frost clapped her back, their laugh still ringing in the air.

"I wish it were that easy, Frost." Jane looked down toward the floor, frowning. "Thank you for listening, though." she said genuinely, her eyes meeting his.

"Anytime. I better be going." Frost wanted to hug her, but decided he would save it for tomorrow morning with fresh appreciation. "Thanks for the chocolate. And the comedy."

After seeing Frost out, a frustrated Jane dragged herself to bed. Her eyes noted Maura, nestled underneath blankets with a peaceful countenance. _She's beautiful,_ Jane thought, and felt herself blushing in the darkness. She crawled into bed beside her, letting out a heavy sigh that rooted from her stomach and exhaled all through her chest.

"Jane," Maura said softly, her eyes still closed.

"What, Maur? Sorry we were loud." Jane was barely listening, figuring she was going to give an admonition about the noise level.

"Your eyes are pools of espresso that I want to swim in. When you speak in your sexy man-voice, I get the chills. Your hair is a tangled mass of black lust and I dream of kissing you over my autopsy table and dead bodies."

Jane's entire body froze, and she felt as if her brain was screaming while her body collapsed. "You heard that!" she shrieked, sitting up immediately and nearly throwing herself out of her violet sheets.

Maura giggled and propped herself up on her elbows. "Come back into bed. Yes, I heard that. Aren't you going to tell me something about my eyes and the forest?"

It was one of the only times Jane was grateful to be drenched in darkness, because the blush on her face was creeping all the way down to her neck. "I-I am so sorry, I didn't think you could hear any of that," she stood out of her bed, her feet cemented into the ground. "I didn't mean it, really, I just -"

Maura wasn't hearing a word. "Jane, come into bed and tell me about my forest eyes and candy skin."

Jane couldn't help but smile, taking her advice and clambered back into bed, though at a careful distance from Maura. "It was ivory skin and candy lips." she corrected, noticing Maura was edging close to her.

Like a cat, Maura placed her hands on Jane's shoulders, ready to prowl with her forehead against Jane's. "Your eyes are pools of espresso that make me melt with one look. Your voice is the sexiest thing I have ever heard, and I want to lose my fingers in your curls. I don't dream about kissing you over my autopsy table, however. That would be a little unsanitary. I dream about kissing you right here."

Maura bought her lips to meet Jane's, the catalyst to a dream.


End file.
